1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to video playback devices, and more particularly, to logo processing methods and circuits.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Logos are widely applied to television (TV) programs to announce the copyright of the producer thereof or the service provider thereof. A program recorded in an optical disc such as a digital versatile disc (DVD) would probably have a logo thereon for similar purposes.
As the logo on the program is not directly related to the content of the program, and as the logo sometimes partially blocks a certain video object shown in the program, most program watchers feel bothered while the logo occupies a corner of a screen of a TV set or a monitor. In addition, if most of the time, the logo occupies the same corner of the screen of the TV set or the monitor, especially for that utilizing a plasma display panel (PDP), the display cells for displaying the logo on the PDP will burn out or have lower performance in contrast to the other display cells on the PDP some day.
According to some transmittance specifications, a first logo in a digital TV program would probably be removed as if it never appears since the first logo and the program are not mixed before transmitting from the service provider wirelessly or through a cable to the end user. However, if the digital TV program has a second logo originally mixed thereon, i.e., the second logo was mixed in program content, the logo removal architecture according to the transmittance specifications mentioned above will never work for the second logo.